False Memory
by Crime-against-me
Summary: Sometimes there are memories that you cant replace, But Jordan Bletchley was just going to create new one.  Time Travel.


Title: False Memory

Summary: "Obliviate Maxima," he whispered, the tip of his wand resting innocently upon the manila folder.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter.

Scrapped the old chapter and started afresh, you'll enjoy this idea that replaced it. Inspired by: Hermione's heart ache when she made her parents forget about her, you ever realize JK didn't explain if she got her parents back in the end, or did I skip that page on accident.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The First Chapter of False Memory

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was cold that Christmas Eve, the snow fell silently, and a thin layer covered the streets of Diagon Alley. What's so special about an alley you wonder that it's worth mentioning you wonder? Well, it isn't a normal alley at all obviously. First there's the entrance to the alleyway, a brick wall. Impossible you say, not at all, all you need is a bit of magic. Magic, you say in disbelief, magic isn't real. Oh, but watch my new found friend, for a young man now comes this way.

Harry Potter was a young man indeed; at seventeen he was considered an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world. He didn't feel like a man, but when a stranger gazed upon his youthful face they could see it in his gaze, his fathomless eyes made men freeze in fear. He pulled out his wand, though he hated using it, his original Holly and Phionex feather was broken. This one he possessed by magical right having defeated its original owner, it was said to be the most powerful wand, and aptly named the Elder Wand for it had been around for centuries. Harry didn't believe this, for if it was the strongest how could the previous owners be defeated, besides he didn't like the feel of it when he used his magic which made him acquire skill in the use of wandless magic.

Your still shaking your head, determined that magic isn't real, aren't you?

Harry tapped the bricks, three up and two across and watched with a reminiscent smile as the bricks began to move, folding in upon themselves to create an archway.

Do you believe me now?

Diagon Alley was more of street, maybe even a small town; Harry wondered but never questioned the magical naming of the place. Shops lined the streets, the doors locked the curtains closed, and it was almost eerie in its silence. He looked both ways, though there was no one about on such a grand night, before crossing into the street. A couple steps and the he whirled around at a sudden noise behind them that sounded like the scrapping of rock. He sighed; it was only the entrance to Diagon Alley closing. He continued on at a hurried pace, just as cautious, and just as jumpy. If anyone were to come across him in his venture out in Diagon Alley, they would indeed find it strange that he was out when everything was closed, but they wouldn't question the boy wonder. It was only a couple months ago in fact, that he had defeated the wizarding world's dark lord Voldemort, months of being hassled by the media. The wizarding world would once again know peace, but right now they were all partying, or as it were dreaming of Christmas presents.

His feet led him away from Gringotts which resided at the pinnacle of an intersection. It would've been much faster if he had gone to a telephone booth and taken the floo to the ministry. But the floo channels would've been monitored, maybe even a receptionist there to greet whoever had entered at such late at night if they had left anyone on call. He suspected they hadn't, so sure that all their troubles were behind them.

He went down a seemingly random alleyway that wound around slowly and came upon a dead end. He held up his wand and jabbed it at the only brick without any texture. It was a very obvious keystone but Harry refused to complain because it made his job all that much easier to accomplish.

When the glamour dropped, he was given a grand view of the only backdoor into the Ministry of Magic. He stepped in.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

You thought my tale was over didn't you? Well, at this point it is. Because you see, Mr. Potter's tale ended months ago when he fulfilled the prophecy made before his birth. Now I must tell you the story of Jordan Bletchley, a mysterious boy who appeared out of thin air three years ago and caused quite a stir in the Wizarding World.


End file.
